Categoria:Realidades com N
Essa é uma lista de realidades que ainda não receberam uma designação oficial pela Marvel. Esses são números TEMPORÁRIOS designados para ajudar a categorizar as informações desse site. Os números começam com TRN (Temporary Reality Number / Número de Realidade Temporário) seguido por uma sequência de números. Atuais TRNs * Terra-TRN001 - Lar de Shanna. * Terra-TRN005 - Realidade do jogo de vídeo game Ultimate Spider-Man. * Terra-TRN006 - Realidade dos jogos de vídeo game Spider-Man e Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro. * Terra-TRN007 - Realidade do jogo de vídeo game X2: Wolverine's Revenge. * Terra-TRN008 - Realidade do jogo de vídeo game Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction. * Terra-TRN009 - Realidade da versão de PS3, Xbox 360, Wii e PC do jogo de vídeo game Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows. * Terra-TRN010 - Realidade do jogo de vídeo game Punisher: No Mercy. * Terra-TRN011 - Realidade do filme de 2008 O Justiceiro: Em Zona de Guerra. * Terra-TRN017 - Realidade da versão de DS do jogo de vídeo game Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows. * Terra-TRN018 - Realidade da versão de PS2 e PSP do jogo de vídeo game Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows. * Terra-TRN020 - Lar de Cat Pryde dos Exilados. * Terra-TRN022 - Modo "O Que Aconteceria Se...?" do jogo de vídeo game Spider-Man (2000). * Terra-TRN023 - O Que Aconteceria Se... Namor nunca tivesse recuperado a memória? * Terra-TRN025 - Universo do jogo de vídeo game Fantastic Four. * Terra-TRN031 - Lar da Vampira dos Futuros Exilados. * Terra-TRN032 - Lar do Homem Radioativo dos Futuros Exilados. * Terra-TRN033 - Lar do Blob dos Futuros Exilados. * Terra-TRN034 - O Que Aconteceria Se... a Tia May tivesse morrido em vez do Tio Ben? * Terra-TRN035 - Peter Parker era apenas uma criança quando seu pai atirou em sua mãe na sua frente. Ele então foi criado pelo seu violento Tio Ben. Depois de um ano, Peter foi visitado pelo Deus-Aranha, uma criatura que lhe ofereceu uma oportunidade de se vingar de seu tio. * Terra-TRN037 - Lar do Comitê Executivo de Ação. * Terra-TRN038 - Lar do Boy-Bob Banner. * Terra-TRN041 - Bob nunca se torno um agente da Hidra. * Terra-TRN042 - Deadpool é um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. * Terra-TRN043 - Deadpool é um Agente da S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Terra-TRN044 - Wade Wilson é o Homem de Ferro. * Terra-TRN045 - Deadpool é um membro da X-Force. * Terra-TRN047 - Visão não foi desmontado. * Terra-TRN048 - Hulk Vs. Quasimodo. * Terra-TRN049 - O Que Aconteceria Se... Bucky tivesse sobrevivido e continuasse como parceiro do Capitão América? * Terra-TRN051 - O Mortadela-verso . * Terra-TRN052 - A Dimensão do Suicídio. * Terra-TRN053 - O Insípidoverso. * Terra-TRN054 - O Mídia-verso. * Terra-TRN055 - O Boneco-verso. * Terra-TRN064 - Realidade do jogo de vídeo game X-Men: Destiny. * Terra-TRN080 - Realidade não nomeada visitada pelos Corretores do Tempo em Exilados #63. * Terra-TRN113 - Lar do Sujeito X. * Terra-TRN116 - Lar do Professor R. * Terra-TRN117 - Reed Richards se tornou o Surfista Prateado. * Terra-TRN118 - Reed Richards se tornou o Estigma. * Terra-TRN122 - O Coisa continuou como Barba Negra. * Terra-TRN123 - Realidade das animações Ultimate Homem-Aranha, Hulk e os Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. e Os Vingadores Unidos. * Terra-TRN125 - Realidade do jogo de vídeo game Ultimate Spider-Man: Total Mayhem. * Terra-TRN127 - Futuro Ultraverso. * Terra-TRN130 - Realidade pirata estudada por Reed Richards. (Dark Reign: Fantastic Four #3) * Terra-TRN131 - Realidade do jogo de vídeo game Spider-Man: Battle for New York. * Terra-TRN132 - Doutor Destino derrotou o Marquês da Morte. * Terra-TRN133 - Deadpool MAX Vol 1 por David Lapham. * Terra-TRN134 - Realidade do filme de televisão Japonês de 1981 O Monstro de Frankenstein. * Terra-TRN135 - O Que Aconteceria Se... VOCÊ fosse o Homem-Aranha? * Terra-TRN136 - O Que Aconteceria Se... VOCÊ fosse o Caveira Vermelha? * Terra-TRN137 - O Que Aconteceria Se... A Marvel publicasse poemas infantis? * Terra-TRN143 - Victor von Doom possuiu Reed Richards. * Terra-TRN144 - Realidade das tiras de quadrinhos de jornais do Incrível Hulk. * Terra-TRN148 - Nada Pode Nos Salvar! * Terra-TRN150 - 5 Ronin Vol 1 de Peter Milligan. * Terra-TRN154 - Répteis desenvolveram inteligência. * Terra-TRN157 - Os neandertais sobreviveram à extinção. * Terra-TRN160 - Realidade do passeio The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man da Universal Studios. * Terra-TRN161 - Realidade de uma versão alterativa da Ultraforce. * Terra-TRN163 - Realidade de um Futuro Primitivo do Ultraverso. * Terra-TRN165 - Lar da versão alternativa da X-Force. * Terra-TRN166 - Lar da versão alternativa da X-Shadow. * Terra-TRN167 - Lar de Tabula Rasa dos Coletores. * Terra-TRN168 - Lar de Preguiça dos Coletores. * Terra-TRN169 - Realidade do jogo de vídeo game X-Men: Mutant Academy. * Terra-TRN171 - Realidade do episódio ""A Saga do Raio Beta!" da série animada Esquadrão de Heróis. * Terra-TRN172 - Realidade do episódio "Dias, Noites e Fins de Semana do Passado Futuro!" da série animada Esquadrão de Heróis. * Terra-TRN173 - Realidade do episódio "Este Coisa, este Monstro!" da série animada Esquadrão de Heróis. * Terra-TRN174 - Realidade do episódio "Você Disse o Terrível Dinossauro!" da série animada Esquadrão de Heróis. * Terra-TRN175 - Realidade do episódio "Planeta Hulk!" da série animada Esquadrão de Heróis. * Terra-TRN176 - Realidade do episódio "1602!" da série animada Esquadrão de Heróis. * Terra-TRN178 - Realidade do Esquadrão Supremo mencionado em Esquadrão de Heróis no episódio "A Continuidade de Quem Destruiria!" * Terra-TRN182 - Lar de Alpha e A Besta. * Terra-TRN183 - Lar de Reed Richards. * Terra-TRN192 - Realidade aonde os mutantes tomaram controle do mundo, caçando os humanos com Sentinelas. * Terra-TRN193 - Nessa realidade a Feiticeira Escarlate disse "Sem mais humanos" em vez de "Sem mais mutantes", transformando todos os humanos, com exceção de dez porcento da população, em monstros. * Terra-TRN194 - Eminem se encontra com O Justiceiro. * Terra-TRN195 - Mundo Alienígena. * Terra-TRN196 - Dormammu matou o Doutor Estranho. * Terra-TRN197 - Mundo Mesozóico. * Terra-TRN198 - Mundo Pós-Apocalíptico. * Terra-TRN199 - Lar de Atrocity do jogo Spider-Man: Edge of Time. * Terra-TRN201 - Lar de Lord Kang. * Terra-TRN202 - Lar de Kang o Conquistador. * Terra-TRN203 - Lar de Raulex. * Terra-TRN204 - Lar de Swaach. * Terra-TRN205 - Lar de Mercúrio. * Terra-TRN206 - Lar de Sise-Neg o Feiticeiro. * Terra-TRN207 - Peter Parker não existe. * Terra-TRN208 - Lar do General Howlett. * Terra-TRN209 - Lar de Noturno Criança. * Terra-TRN210 - Versão alternativa de Salem, Massachusetts, cerca de 1692. * Terra-TRN214 - O ano 2090, Lar do Monstro do Sr. Morgan. * Terra-TRN215 - Futuro aonde os humanos foram varridos do planeta. Milênios mais tarde apareceu uma nova geração de Dinossauros e uma nova forma primitiva de humanoide. * Terra-TRN216 - Lar de Charles Xavier. * Terra-TRN217 - Lar do Lord Mandragon. * Terra-TRN218 - Lar do futuro Presidente Hulk Vermelho. * Terra-TRN219 - Realidade do jogo de vídoe game Marvel Avengers: Battle for Terra. * Terra-TRN220 - Lar da Quimera * Terra-TRN221 - Lar de Korg dos Coletores. * Terra-TRN222 - Lar de Tarkas dos Coletores. * Terra-TRN223 - Lar de Sliver dos Coletores. * Terra-TRN224 - Lar de Rik dos Coletores. * Terra-TRN225 - Lar de Nestor (Pietro Maximoff). * Terra-TRN226 - Lar da Capitã Blaire dos X-Treme X-Men. * Terra-TRN227 - Lar de um Charles Xavier lula. * Terra-TRN228 - Mundo reinado por mutantes Deuses. * Terra-TRN229 - Mundo faroeste steampunk com cowboys e mutantes. * Terra-TRN231 - Lar de Ciclope da X-Treme X-Force. * Terra-TRN232 - Lar do Xavier Demônio. * Terra-TRN233 - Mundo parecido com a Terra Selvagem habitado por um Xavier dinossauro do mal. * Terra-TRN234 - Lar do Cabeça da Morte original. * Terra-TRN236 - Lar do Synchron o Estranho Atrator. * Terra-TRN237 - Universo de X-Factor Forever. * Terra-TRN238 - Futuro de Tier visitado por Darwin. * Terra-TRN239 - Lar dos Clones-Aranha. * Terra-TRN240 - Lar dos X-Men do passado que foram levados pelo Fera do futuro para a sua linha do tempo. * Terra-TRN241 - Demolidor é um mágico. * Terra-TRN242 - Lar do "Buried Alien". * Terra-TRN243 - Fera matou a humanidade. * Terra-TRN244 - Stephen Rogers é um supersoldado sobrenatural. * Terra-TRN245 - "Deadpool" já existia na Era de Ouro. * Terra-TRN246 - Realidade massacrada pelo Dreadpool. * Terra-TRN247 - Lar do Lord Xavier, Rei Bruxo de Gha-No-Shah. * Terra-TRN249 - Lar do futuro Cão Logan. * Terra-TRN250 - Realidade do piloto da série de TV Solarman que acabou não sendo produzida. * Terra-TRN251 - Realidade da história do Homem-Aranha para LeapPad. * Terra-TRN253 - Sujeito X falho na anexação da Terra-889. * Terra-TRN254 - Sujeito X teve sucesso na anexação da Terra-616, divergindo para a Terra-81211. * Terra-TRN255 - Sujeito X ativou sua Caixa Fantasma antes de se suicidar. A Terra-616 (divergindo para a Terra-90227) foi julgada como ameaçadora e aniquilada. * Terra-TRN256 - Gibbon e Fiona conseguiram enviar o Speedball Macaco para casa. * Terra-TRN257 - Depois de retornar para seu universo original, o Speedbal Macaco foi atacado pelos Macaco-Vingadores por ser um traidor. * Terra-TRN258 - Realidade do MMO Marvel Heroes. * Terra-TRN262 - Realidade egípcia, habitada por seres cabeças de chacais que usam humanos como escravos. * Terra-TRN263 - Max Meer conseguiu se promover como líder do mundo. * Terra-TRN267 - Lar de Galaktus. * Terra-TRN269 - Versões alternativas do X-Man, Bruto e Fera Negro procurando uma cura para o Dia-M. * Terra-TRN270 - O Coisa é sequestrado e recebe uma lavagem cerebral pela Vennema Multiversal. * Terra-TRN271 - Lar do Wraath. * Terra-TRN273 - Realidade aonde o Coisa da Terra-616 interferiu com o acidente do Doutor Destino, impedindo que ele queimasse o rosto durante a faculdade. * Terra-TRN276 - Realidade da HQ Mythos: Ghost Rider. * Terra-TRN277 - Realidade da HQ Mythos: Spider-Man. * Terra-TRN278 - Realidade da HQ Mythos: Captain America. * Terra-TRN279 - Versão alternativa da Era de Ultron. * Terra-TRN280 - Lar de um dos Kangs do Conselho de Kangs. Depois de descobrir a sala secreta da sua contraparte definitiva, foi morto por ele. * Terra-TRN281 - Lar da "última contraparte" de Kang, o qual era membro do Conselho de Kangs. Depois de emboscar o Kang definitivo, ele foi morto por sua própria pistola que foi modificada com uma bomba. * Terra-TRN282 - Lar do Cobra. * Terra-TRN283 - Lar do Kong. * Terra-TRN285 - Versão alternativa da Terra-200080. * Terra-TRN286 - Realidade aonde Peter Parker se transformou em uma aranha gigante com rosto humano. * Terra-TRN287 - Lar da Mãe (Parasita Interdimensional). * Terra-TRN288 - Versão alternativa da Terra-616, conquistada por Noh-Varr. Lar das "Exterminatrixes". * Terra-TRN289 - Realidade aonde Plex e Noh-Varr se fundiram. * Terra-TRN290 - Lar de uma versão aviária da Gaviã Arqueira. * Terra-TRN291 - Lar do Demiurgo (Wiccan). * Terra-TRN292 - Realidade visitada pelos Jovens Vingadores. Loki, Thor e todos os outros Asgardianos estavam mortos, encontrados como esqueletos. Provavelmente Loki é quem governava Asgard. * Terra-TRN293 - Realidade das HQs Marvel Her-oes. * Terra-TRN294 - Realidade das HQs What If? Avengers vs. X-Men|What If? Avengers vs. X-Men. * Terra-TRN295 - Lar da Penettra. * Terra-TRN296 - Lar do Bagageiro. * Terra-TRN297 - Lar da Bibelô. * Terra-TRN298 - Lar de Elmo e Gelatina. * Terra-TRN299 - Lar de Ferro e Ferro². * Terra-TRN300 - Lar de Feliz. * Terra-TRN301 - Lar do Números. * Terra-TRN302 - Lar de Pandora. * Terra-TRN303 - Lar de Paradok. * Terra-TRN304 - Lar da Laçadora. * Terra-TRN305 - Lar do Cruel. * Terra-TRN306 - Lar de Yap. * Terra-TRN307 - O Coisa, o Tocha Humana e a Mulher Invisível foram mortos pelos Skrulls. Reed Richards ficou maluco e construí uma versão robótica do Quarteto Fantástico para o ajudar na conquista da Terra. Em resposta, Victor von Doom se tornou um super-herói. * Terra-TRN308 - Agente Americano vs. Terror-Sauro. * Terra-TRN309 - Lar do Ultimate Kang. * Terra-TRN310 - Realidade da série de TV Ultraforce (Série de TV). * Terra-TRN311 - Lar da Futura Irmandade e dosFuturos X-Men. * Terra-TRN312 - Lar do Pandapool. * Terra-TRN313 - Lar do Motorpool. * Terra-TRN314 - Lar do Beespool. * Terra-TRN315 - Realidade das HQ Deadpool: Wade Wilson's War. * Terra-TRN316 - O Universo Você, o mundo dentro das janelas do leitor. * Terra-TRN317 - Lar da Spiralpool. * Terra-TRN318 - Lar do Cesspool. * Terra-TRN319 - Lar do Galactipool. * Terra-TRN320 - Lar do Deadpool the Duck. * Terra-TRN321 - Lar do Deadpool Dinosaur. * Terra-TRN322 - Lar do D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L.. * Terra-TRN323 - Lar do Dirtypool. * Terra-TRN324 - Lar do Deathlokpool. * Terra-TRN325 - Lar do Squirrelpool. * Terra-TRN332 - Realidade do jogo Spider-Man da Sega para Arcade de 1991. * Terra-TRN334 - Realidade aonde Harry Osborn vira o Ameaça e enfrenta o Homem-Aranha. * Terra-TRN335 - Realidade do jogo de vídeo game Marvel Super Heroes 3D: Grandmaster’s Challenge. * Terra-TRN337 - Realidade aonde o Capitão América e o Ciclope fazem uma disputa verbal para decidir o vencedor do conflito Vingadores Vs X-Men. * Terra-TRN338 - Realidade aonde o conflito Vingadores Vs X-Men é uma rixa entre os cientistas dos Vingadores, dos X-Men, do Clube X e o Leonardo da Vinci. * Terra-TRN339 - A Garota Esquilo e a Fada causaram o Vingadores Vs X-Men por brincar com os bonecos do Mestre dos Bonecos.